


Act of Creation

by LostChaosKitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Coming of Age, FTM Dean, FTM Dean Winchester, FTM!Dean, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), I don't know what to tag this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's just Cas watching over Dean as he grows up, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Supportive Sam Winchester, Trans Character, Trans Dean, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dean Winchester, Transgender, ftm!dean winchester - Freeform, no editing we die like men, trans!Dean, trans!Dean Winchester - Freeform, transgender support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChaosKitten/pseuds/LostChaosKitten
Summary: Castiel is Deanna Winchester's guardian angel, watching over her as she grows up. It is understood in heaven that angels are not to intervene, but doing so just once can't hurt anything. It may help the human realize something about themselves.
Kudos: 11





	Act of Creation

Castiel enjoyed watching over his charge. Deanna Winchester was a sweet girl. She was only five, but he could already tell that she was special. She played with action figures and invited them to her tea parties, not caring about which toys she should want to play with. Her baby brother had been born only a year ago, and Castiel could see how much she loved him. She would read him bedtime stories, telling him about all of the fun that they would have once he was old enough to go on adventures with her. 

In the mornings, she would put her green frog rain boots on and grab her cardboard sword, going out to fight the monsters in the shadows, and to splash in the puddles. 

Deanna kept growing up as Castiel watched. Soon enough, she was ten years old, still searching for all of the joy in her world, but it was fewer and father in-between. She still loved Sammy with everything in her, and she spent as much time as she could playing with the six-year-old and giving him a fun and love-filled childhood, but that could only be so much of her time. 

At school, she would be teased and mocked, students upset that she couldn’t fit in with the norm, and teachers upset that she couldn’t keep up her grades, and that her father was so hard to reach. Deanna would spend her recesses sitting by a tree at the edge of the school property, talking with the shadows because they were the only ones who would listen. 

A few years had gone by and Deanna was now thirteen. She had just become a teenager, and her body had grown with her – along with plenty of self-esteem issues. She was still teased at school, ruthlessly, and she would come home to look at herself in the mirror, trying desperately to figure out why she felt so wrong. She would never say anything about it, but she hated her brother for having his life figured out. He was nine by now, excelling at all of his classes and excitedly telling his big sister about what he learned and all of the friends he made at the end of each day. Deanna would listen to every story, praising him and expressing how proud she was every time. 

At night, she would lock herself in the bathroom, turning on the shower to drown out her cries as she screamed at the monsters that had made a home in their head, begging them to leave her alone. 

Castiel knew that he wasn’t allowed to intervene, but he couldn’t help himself, and no one would be able to trace it back to him anyway. He summoned up a paper and left it in Deanna’s locker, pointing her to the nearest support meeting for transgender and questioning youths. He watched as she read it over, looking around for who could have left it before tucking the paper into her jacket pocket. 

The very next day, Deanna was sitting in a chair at the meeting, staying in the corner of the room, at home in the shadows. She didn’t say anything, but she did listen to the stories, finding a piece of herself in everything she heard. She picked up an informational booklet on her way out, soaking in the knowledge of why she might be feeling so different. 

Castiel watched with a grin as Deanna tried on different names, trying on men’s clothes that had been left at the motel. The now fifteen-year-old boy hadn’t come out to his family yet, but he at least wasn’t fighting with the shadows in his mind. He kept going to the meetings, still not saying much, but enjoying the sense of community. In a small bank he kept under his mattress, he was starting to save up for top surgery, saving up whatever money he could get from part-time jobs and hustling pool on the weekends. 

The first person he came out to was Sam. He was sixteen, and Sam was twelve. He took his little brother out on a walk, explaining himself – his new pronouns, the names he had tried out, and why they absolutely could not share this information with their father. Sam had been confused and asked a lot of questions, but he had ended up accepting his brother for who he was, even adding in that he liked the new names. 

That had all gone well, the boys bonding as brothers behind their father’s back and going back to being the happy siblings they had been as kids. It was all fine, until Sam had accidentally mentioned his new name in front of their father. 

It was an accident, and Castiel could see that the teenager didn’t blame his brother. Of course he didn’t. It had been an accident. But... their father had been livid, and he had kicked him out without a second thought. 

Castiel swelled with pride as he watched Dean Winchester starting his own life. He went and got top surgery and sent in the paperwork to change his name and gender, even getting a job with his new name and pronouns. 

The now eighteen-year-old still went to the meetings, sharing his story just like he had heard all of those years ago. He saw the new kid there, sitting quiet in the shadows, and he watched the small spark of recognition light up. He handed out the booklet that had helped him so much, introducing himself. The boy, who had ended up calling himself Jack, had taken to Dean like a mentor, and Dean had helped him every step of the way through his transition. 

Castiel could tell that Dean was proud of what his life had become. He had gotten rid of the monsters in the shadows, and he spent every day trying to bring light to the world, so he could help others get rid of their own shadows as well. And Castiel was proud of his charge, even if he could never express that much to Dean. All he could do was just watch as the human grew up and tried to change the world.

**Author's Note:**

> "God blessed me by making me trans for the same reason God made wheat but not bread and fruit but not wine, so that humanity might share in the act of creation."  
> -Daniel Mallory Ortberg, Something That May Shock and Discredit You


End file.
